Within the shipbuilding industry there is a marked tendency towards prefabrication of large sections. This raises an increased need for scaffolding, primarily where the sections are built, and furthermore when the sections are built into the ship's hull.
Repair works at the ship's hull will also, later on, make the erection of scaffolding necessary.
Certain portions of the ship's hull have proven difficult with respect to the erection of scaffolding, i.e. the side plating and other vertical bulkhead faces, which are provided with horizontally extending strengthening bars provided with a downwardly turned flange along its edge remote from the vertical surface. These bars will, for obvious reasons, provide a bad support for a scaffolding, it being a definite desideratum that clips and other fastening members should not be welded to the strengthening bars, or to the wall surface. Such clips would mean extra work and would be a hindrance during normal clearing of the cargo spaces.